A Lost and Tormented Soul
by xShadowSoulx
Summary: Beast Boy is angry at Terra for abandoning him. Where will this all lead? I do not own Teen Titans. The show is owned by Warner Brothers, DC comics, and Cartoon Network.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Titans! Cinderblock's attacking a bank!" Robin yelled into the communicator as the sirens were blaring throughout the tower. "Raven, Star, Beast Boy, fly there ahead of us. Me and Cyborg will drive!"

Robin met Cyborg in the hall as they were running to the garage, but then Robin's communicator beeped. "Raven to Robin, there is no sign of Beast Boy out here."

"Cyborg! Where is he?"

Cyborg's arm beeped as he raised it to look at the monitor. "He's in his room, probably oversleeping."

"Leave him! We don't have time for this!" He then lifted his own communicator and spoke into it. "Calling all Honorary Titans in Jump City! We need backup at the First Jump City bank in the center of the city! Cinderblock just smashed through the front wall!"

Cyborg looked up at the blaring sirens and shook his head, "BB could sleep through another Trigon."

Robin's communicator beeped, "Jinx to Robin, I'm on my way."

"Good, we'll meet you there."

Over at the First Jump City Bank, there was a giant hole in the front of the building. Minutes later, a group of Billy Numerous marched out of the building laughing, and behind them was Cinderblock. He was carrying the bank's vault on his right shoulder, holding it there with one arm, while a hysterical Gizmo sat on the giant's left shoulder. Mammoth and See-more came out behind Cinderblock.

Suddenly, the bank vault began to glow with Raven's characteristic dark energy. Cinderblock grunted at this in confusion, and then the vault began to rise up into the air. Cinderblock growled and raised his other arm to get a better grip on the vault that was now lifting him off the ground and up into the air. Gizmo simply responded to all this with a "What the krud?!" before leaping off and extending his spider legs to prevent himself from smashing into the pavement fifteen feet below.

All four of the titans then appeared to their left while Jinx leapt down from a building onto the side walk on the opposite side of the street from the Hive Five.

"_Oh look!_" said Gizmo. "It's that snot-brained traitor!" The self-proclaimed leader of the group then turned to his team mates and proclaimed "She's _mine!_" before leaping at his former friend.

Robin stopped his bike and used the momentum to leap twenty feet right into the middle of the Billy clones. Though he was outnumbered eight to one, Billy's lack of combat skills or agility meant that highly acrobatic Robin could probably beat him no matter how many Billies there where. As he spun and flipped through the air, Billies went flying everywhere.

Mammoth, the group's strongman, charged at the titan's strongman, Cyborg, while See-more ran to confront Starfire. Raven had disappeared into the air with Cinderblock.

Cyborg ran towards Mammoth, but instead of colliding, Mammoth shoved Cyborg to the side and continued towards his precious car. "Oh no, you don't!" He then used a sonic blast to shatter the asphalt right in front of Mammoth. The inattentive oaf tripped, flipped over and landed face-first into the asphalt. As he got up, Cyborg ran up behind him and using a maneuver Robin had taught him, he grabbed Mammoth and flung him away from his car and back into the middle of the fray. "Martial arts are even more awesome when you can lift hundreds of tons with your pinky. Booyah!"

Jinx prepared to leap out of the way of Gizmo, but instead of landing right on top of her, he landed in the middle of the three-lane street in front of her and stopped. "Hey there, you snot-brained traitor."

"Oh, hey twerp." Gizmo clearly didn't like the sudden insult, but he quickly forgot about it to continue with his planned rhetoric. "Where's your boyfriend, that snotty brat that you backstabbed us for!"

"Oh, I decided not to bring him with. I figured you wouldn't like it, it would be just outright sad to see you cry like a baby when you look like one, and besides, he would've made it _way _too easy!"

"Oh, _that does it!_" He tried to charge at her, but she pointed a finger from each hand at the knee joints of his front most spider legs, sending a tiny pink bolt at them. The legs came apart at the knees, causing Gizmo to fall and hit his face on the asphalt.

"You know that machines are no match for me Gizmo. The fact that you even tried just shows how dumb you are."

"Oh shut your trap, krud for brains!"

"Are we throwing a temper tantrum now?" she clicked her tongue a few times.

"Hey, here's an idea. Why don't you betray your new friends and rejoin us? We have a whole bank vault just for us and that stone-brained ogre. He shouldn't be too hard to scam."

"Trying to bribe me now? No thank you, and besides," she bent over and placed her hands on her knees, "at least I can feel good about myself doing this."

"Ooze brains!" a laser gun came out of the back of his backpack, but Jinx, with a tiny pink bolt, caused it to short circuit. His backpack then made a sound like it was shutting down; Gizmo frantically worked his controls but it didn't respond. "It's not fair!" He then slammed his now useless controller down and started pounding the ground with his hands and feet like a baby. "Not fair not fair _not_ _fair!_"

Meanwhile, See-more had stopped in front of Starfire as she lowered herself to the ground, her hands and eyes glowing green. "Hey beautiful, remember me?" He then started turning the dial on his helmet. "I'm the man with x-ray vision!" Starfire immediately responded to this by firing lasers from her eyes directly into See-more's single eye, completely shattering it and destroying his helmet. He screamed as he fell backwards.

"_You talk_ _too much_!" Starfire snapped at him.

Robin, despite his martial prowess, was starting to have problems. No matter how many Billies he beat up there was always more. And his acrobatics were causing him to get disoriented, and the fact that all his foes looked exactly the same didn't help lessen his growing confusion. Eventually he tripped up and landed on his side, after he misjudged where the ground was, and all the Billies attempted to dog pile on him. But Starfire swept over and began tossing starbolts all over the area surround her boyfriend. The Billies weren't expecting this and went down quickly, all of them yelling out in surprise with the same voice.

"Everybody, stop!" Raven suddenly yelled. Everyone stopped fighting and looked up to see Raven had returned with a grin on her face and her hands outstretched.

"What do _you_ want, you snotty-nosed witch!"

She crossed her arms behind her back. "Cinderblock just let go." And like it was a cue, there was a loud whistling sound as the shadow of the clumsy behemoth started to grow larger incredibly fast.

Gizmo and the Billies screamed, Robin and Jinx leapt out of the way, Raven shielded herself, and Cyborg threw the distracted Mammoth onto his back five feet away as Starfire flew by and grabbed him to get her giant friend out of harm's way. All this happened within the half a second before Cinderblock impacted the ground, sending dirt, asphalt, and the Hive Five flying in all directions.

Once the dust settled, you could see what had happened to everyone.

Cinderblock was lying unconscious in his own impact crater, which was as wide as the road.

Billy was knocked unconscious, and thus there was only one of him now.

Gizmo ended up flying through the window of a display case and landing, ironically, in a baby's crib. He wasn't able to climb out of the crib because of the weight of his backpack, his lack of fitness, and the fact that he was just too mad to think straight. He started shaking the crib and screaming his childish substitutes for curse words. Jinx decided to make fun of the fact that he really did look like a baby where he was, after which he became so furious with her that he started screaming like a madman, even though it actually made him look even more like a baby.

Mammoth and See-more came to shortly before the police arrived. Cyborg and Robin quickly grabbed them and held their arms behind their back.

After she lowered the vault back to the ground, she moved it back into the bank and placed it back where it was before Cinderblock came in and ripped it out.

The police put Billy into a locker-sized box as fast as they could before he came to and started multiplying again. They also pulled Cinderblock into a truck specifically designed for him with massive winches. Cyborg led Mammoth into a truck and Robin led See-more him. See-more stumbled the whole way due to the fact that he couldn't see through his busted helmet.

A cop lifted Gizmo out of his crib and carried him to a police car while he continued to hammer his fists and scream. Jinx just laughed at the poor, pathetic, little man, so hard she cried.

"Anyhow," she said after she wiped the tears from her eyes, "where is that green one? You know, the one who turns into animals? I don't know his name; we used to always give you guys mean nicknames."

"Do you mean Beast Boy?" Starfire said. "He slept over."

"Huh?" Jinx looked at her confused.

"She means he overslept." Robin said. "She's from another planet, English isn't her first language."

"Oh." Jinx used to think she was just stupid, but she decided not to mention that. After all, she _was_ a villain to them up until recently.

"Speaking of which," said Cyborg, "I wonder if he's gotten up yet? He's probably wondering through the tower trying to figure why I haven't made breakfast." He lifted his arm and looked at his monitor to see where Beast Boy's communicator was now. His face suddenly changed to concern. "Ah man, BB…"

Robin looked at him inquisitively, then lowered his head in disappointment and let out a deep sigh. "What is he doing now?" He crossed his arms. "Is he playing with my stuff again…?"

"No." Cyborg then turned his head to look at Robin. "He's in Terra's tomb."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Beast Boy had a dream about Terra that night. He dreamed she was still a part of the team and everything was going great. They were close friends and the teen titans had fully accepted her. His wonderful dream was rudely interrupted by the blare of sirens. He knew something was going on, but he didn't want to do it. He wanted to go to Terra's tomb.

He pretended to be asleep and even ignored Robin's call on the communicator. He stayed put until the alarms stopped. He then got out of bed, and turned into a fly so no one would notice him if anyone was still home. He ran into no one on the way out.

He turned into a hawk and flew over to where Terra had once been entombed. He flew all the way inside before transforming back. "Terra…" he said as he approached the pedestal upon which she used to stand. He sat down cross-legged in front of it. "Why did you leave me, Terra?"

He sat there, thinking about all the good times they had together, her problems, her betrayal, and how she killed Slade and turned herself to stone.

"Hey, BB." Said Cyborg in a calm tone. Cyborg had come alone knowing he was Beast Boy's closest friend.

"Oh, hi Cy."

"You only pretended to oversleep so you could come here, didn't you?"

Beast boy lowered his head and took a deep breathe before answering. "Yeah, are you gonna yell at me now?"

"Nah man. We handled it fine, Jinx helped us. What's on your mind, BB?"

"I was just thinking about Terra, trying to think of why she would leave me."

"You mean that girl you saw that you thought was Terra? We don't even know if it was her man."

"Even if it wasn't her, Terra's statue is gone, and she hasn't tried to contact me or any of us. I tried to sniff her out, and she did leave a scent trail but it was faint. I couldn't follow it after it got outside and mixed up with the scents of the people and animals that walk past here everyday."

"So you think she did somehow recover and walk out?"

"I'm certain of it."

"BB, we have no idea if that girl you saw was Terra. And besides, you'd probably scare her if you approached her again."

"If that was Terra, she clearly didn't want to have anything to do with me."

"I hate to say this man, but Slade may be right. She could have amnesia, or she may just not want to be found. She almost died man; I honestly wouldn't be surprised if someone wanted out of this super hero stuff. Just because you have powers doesn't mean you can deal with the consequences and the responsibility of being a hero."

_Cyborg was an idiot_, Beast Boy thought. If she remembered, she would still contact him if she woke up. And if she had amnesia, she probably would've gotten into the news and be quickly identified. There was no report anywhere about a person who suddenly appeared without memory of who she was. She _had _to not want to contact him. And besides, she tried to _kill _him and his friends! What if her final act of heroism was really a selfish act of revenge on someone who had manipulated her? She clearly had nothing against backstabbing and killing people, so it was obvious abandoning her friend wasn't below her either.

"Either way, you need to just let go man. People leave your life for one reason or another and you just need to keep going. Even the teen titans won't be together forever. But you'll make new friends and join other teams, just like you joined ours after you got kicked out of the doom patrol. You'll probably even find another girl someday. Yeah your jokes suck and you can be annoying, but you're still a nice person and you care about your friends. That counts more than anything."

"You're right about that, Cy. Except the part about my jokes being bad."

"Yeah, now how about we go home and eat breakfast? I may even be able to convince Robin to let you drive his bike. But you ain't touching my car," Cyborg suddenly changed his tone. "I already had a close call with that thing today, I built that thing my own two hands, twice, and Robin's bike doesn't cost over $10,000."

"Yeah," Beast Boy stood up. "Let's forget about Terra and go home."

A small girl with long blonde hair was walking home from school when she passed by the amusement park. She stared at it for several minutes with a saddened look on her face. She was clearly thinking about something.

"You shouldn't be out in the open like this, apprentice."

The girl gasped and spun around. "Slade!"

"You remember me, good."

"_I don't know you!_" she snapped at him.

"Then how do you know my name?"

"I…I see you in the news all the times, you're infamous!"

"Terra, you're going to pay for what you did, but this isn't about revenge, no," several slade bots leapt out of hiding and surrounded her. "You're going to help me Terra, I've found a use for you."

"Please, no! I'm not who you think I am…" A slade bot touched her back and an electric pulse went through her body. She yelled only momentarily before collapsing. A slade bot lifted her unconscious body and slung her over its shoulder.

"You're going to help me with my latest plan, girl, and you don't have a say in the matter; what happens next, will be someone _else_'s decision."

She pretended to be their best friend, she ate their food, she helped them fight crime, she played games with him, she laughed at his jokes, then she tried to kill them, then tried again when she discovered she failed, then she decided to backstab Slade once things stopped going her way. Now, she was hiding from what she did. She didn't try to confront her friends about what happened, nor did she turn herself in for attempted murder. She got a second chance, and she ran and hid, like the uncaring back-stabbing coward she was. He didn't need her. The world didn't need her, but he wouldn't try to hunt her down. He'd wait until she slipped up and got herself caught. It's not like she could resist lying and backstabbing someone sooner or later. Heck, she may even end up getting herself killed again; she certainly came close that one time. So desperate to escape the situation, so desperate for revenge, she didn't care if it was the last thing she ever did.

He felt a hard, cold hand slap itself against his upper back right before every muscle in his body suddenly spasmed. He cried out only briefly before blacking out. The slade bot then slung the unconscious boy over his shoulder and ran back into the dark alley it had ambushed him from.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Beast boy came to lying on a cold concrete floor. He moaned as he tried to get up.

"Hello, Beast Boy." It was the unmistakable voice of Slade.

"_Slade!_" Beast Boy's was suddenly fully awake and quickly stood to his feet, expecting an attack.

"Now don't look at me like that, I'm not going to harm you here."

"You kidnapped me and took me to a secluded place."

"Yes, and I've been standing here for ten minutes waiting for you to wake up, instead of dealing the final blow while you were still out." Beast Boy didn't let his guard down. "I have a proposition for you." Slade opened his hand towards a box covered in a white sheet; a slade bot stood at either corner. They pulled the sheet away to reveal a box made out of yellowish glass. Inside, was the girl Beast Boy had mistaken for Terra several days prior. She was still dressed in her school uniform. She was on her knees with both hands held to metal posts by thick wires. "That box will prevent her from using her powers, she can't control anything beyond that glass. I have a deal for you Beast Boy: You will tell me all I need to know about the Titans. How to get past their new defenses, their weaknesses, and even who their new friends are I've heard about. I already know Jinx betrayed the Hive. If you don't tell me this, I will give this girl a lethal jolt, and you can watch her life end with unimaginable pain."

The girl looked at Beast Boy in fear. Could she really be Terra? Was she afraid of what he would do to her after all she had done? Wait, she already knew he thought she was Terra; she could just be afraid of what he would do thinking she was someone she wasn't.

Beast boy lowered his head and lowered his arms to his sides. He stood there like that, silent and still with his eyes closed for several minutes. To the girl, it felt like thirty minutes had passed, and Slade obviously was also getting impatient.

"I'm not going to be so merciful all day, you know."

"I don't know any of Cyborg's weaknesses. I never have managed to beat him during combat practice."

"You still have a chance to save her. You can tell me many things besides that. I'm certain you know…" Beast suddenly turned into a T-rex, his sudden growth allowed him to head-butt Slade across the room in an instant. He smashed into a support column, and the fake Slade hit the ground in several, sparking pieces.

He immediately swung to the side, picking up one of the slade bots and chomping down on the box in one swing. He ripped the box from its foundation and threw it aside. The other slade bot, unsure how to deal with the sudden giant all on its own, just stood there as Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and brought both fists down onto the robot, smashing it like it was a plastic toy.

Beast boy then grabbed the girl's arms, and with his immense strength ripped the wires free from the posts. He then turned back into humanoid form and yelled at her, "Get out of here!" as an army of slade bots starting raining down from the ceiling.

They all rushed towards him as the girl made her escape, he transformed into a triceratops and ran across the room at full speed, robot parts getting tangled in his horns and being deflected off his neck shield as he went. He kept going as he thought about what he should turn into next, but then the building started to shake.

"Beast Boy! The whole place is coming down!" he turned to see the girl standing there with her arms on the ground clearly concentrating; it really was Terra. Beast boy turned into a bull, made a full 180 degree turn on the spot and charged towards the entrance as the building came down around him. Terra stopped at the last moment to make her escape out the door too.

The slade bots tried to give chase, but they weren't programmed to respond to a whole building imploding on them and they were quickly crushed by gargantuan pieces of steel and concrete.

Once outside, Terra immediately ripped a rock out of the ground and flew away on it.

Why did she save him? Why did she not take the opportunity to kill him? And why was she now running from him? "Terra!" Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl to give chase.

They flew all over the city, performing maneuvers to get throw alleys and other obstacles as Terra tried to escape her rescuer. Beast Boy, unable to speak in his animal form, kept letting out shrieks. Terra only responded by looking back at him occasionally. Why was she so determined to get away?

They kept up like this for several minutes, until Terra landed on top of a skyscraper. Upon landing, she slowly turned out to face Beast Boy as he landed. She had a mad look on her face.

"Terra! It really is you!"

"Why did you do that?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you save me, after _all _I've done?"

"Terra, I wasn't a hundred percent sure it really _was _you! Besides, I didn't trust Slade. He probably would've killed you even if I did tell him all that stuff."

"So if you knew it was me for certain, you would've let me die…"

"No! Slade can't be trusted for _anything_ and…"

"And neither can I." she interrupted him.

"Hey, if you wanted to kill me, you had all the opportunity to back there."

"I betrayed you, despite what good friends you were to me. I betrayed Slade after he helped me. And just now, I've betrayed myself."

"Huh?"

"I swore to never use my powers again." She lowered her head. "I can't even keep a promise to myself…"

This wasn't what he expected. Did she honestly feel guilty about all she had done? "Terra, I thought you had abandoned me when I found your scent leading out and you never contacted me."

"Why would I? The last time I saw you and your friends wanted to kill me for what I did. I'm not _that _stupid. And I doubt simply regretting what all I've done would change any of that."

Beast Boy had never bothered to consider the fact that she was just feeling guilty over all that happened. How selfish of him. He had assumed Terra was purposefully trying to hurt him again, when in reality _she _was the one that was hurting.

"Yes, I regret everything I did, regardless of whether you will believe it or not. I don't even want to trust myself anymore. I tried to just abandon the life I screwed up so horribly and start a new one. But I've never had control. Slade taught me how to control my powers and I thought that I would also gain control over my own life. I wouldn't just be a leaf in the wind anymore, but that clearly never changed, even when I thought Slade was a good person. How can I trust myself when I actually thought _Slade _was nice…"

"Look, Terra, you had problems and Slade came after you when you at your weakest. All he's an expert at lying to people and controlling them for his ends! Besides, you turned around in the end, _and _you just saved me! You could've just left me to fight off all those bots until they either got me or I finished them off and was too exhausted to do anything about you. You could've killed me Terra, but that didn't even cross your mind, did it?"

"No, I don't want to be evil, despite what it looks like… All I wanted was to escape that life, and I thought refusing to use my powers would prevent me from doing any more evil things. It didn't even cross my mind to use my powers when Slade kidnapped me…"

"Terra, you can't run from who you are and what you've done! Slade will always come after you. He exploited you once, and then you killed him! What do you think he was going to do?"

"If I did kill him, then why is he still alive?"

"Trigon brought him back to life!"

"Tray-Gon?"

"No, Trigon! Raven's father, he's a_ really _powerful demon. He turned everyone to stone and then me, Cyborg, and Starfire had to fight off clones of ourselves while Robin went to try and rescue Raven from some sort of hell, and then…"

"I'm not in the mood for your jokes right now…"

"What? Oh, that's right. You were still a statue when that happened."

"Huh?"

"You pushed your powers so far you turned yourself into a statue. You've been standing on that one spot for like a year now."

"Is that what happened? One moment I was absolutely enraged, I was madder than I had ever been, and pushing my powers farther than I had ever dared to before. Everything was loud, hot, and bright. Then suddenly everything was dark, cold, and dead silent. I was confused. No one was in sight, all the lava was cooled solid, and there was a plaque at me feet reading 'in memory of Terra, a true titan'. I called out for you or anybody, but all I heard was my own echo. I changed out of that suit Slade gave me and wondered outside. I found a newspaper that showed a full year had passed. I didn't know how I ended up in the future until you told me just now…"

"I spoke to you face to face and you told me you weren't Terra! I wasn't angry at you then. And I did honestly believe it was you!"

"I'll never accept forgiveness for what I've done. I got a second chance, that's more than I deserve."

"Terra, we don't hate you! You saw that plaque we made for you, and Raven has been trying to find a way to fix you all this time! We were going to welcome you back to the team once we fixed you!"

"Beast Boy, what makes you think I wouldn't just betray you again? I can't even keep a bloody promise to _myself_!" she began to cry.

"Terra, Raven gave in to her own father and tried to destroy the _world _and we've forgiven her! She tried to do _much worse _than what _you _did! And you know what? She's still part of the team! I know you have problems, but what you did wasn't your fault! Come back to us Terra…"

"No, I can never go back there. I can't face what I gave up just to have some sort of control in my life. I guess I'll never have control over my own life…"

"Hey, Raven has some control issues too. We can help you Terra, all you have to do is let us."

"I don't deserve that, nor do I trust myself to remain loyal to anyone, including the only people who treated me like a friend…."

"Well then, what are you going to do? Slade isn't going to stop hunting you, even if you actually _lose _your powers! What are you going to do about Slade?"

Terra was quiet for more than a minute, and then she finally managed to stop her tears and regain her composure. She looked up at Beast Boy, with her hair falling over her face, "_I'm going to hunt him down_."

"What?"

"I know there's nothing I can do to repay what I've done. That will never be my goal. But I won't let Slade do this stuff anymore. I may be a horrible person, but I think it's time I did something horrible to a man that deserves it."

"We can help you!"

"_NO!_" She snapped at him. "I can't return to you, not with the memories, not after what I've done. I will hunt down Slade on my own, and put a stop to him. I'll never conquer my past if I don't do this alone. I can't have people handing me what I should earn and holding my hand as I do things I should do on my own. I will get Slade, and I will do it by myself."

"At least take a communicator…"

She rose back up into the air, not letting Beast Boy come close to her with his communicator. "Beast Boy," she brushed her hair back behind her ears, "you're a good person. Don't ever change that. If you truly want to do something for me, never _ever _change." She then flew away in the opposite direction from Titan Tower in the background.

Beast Boy didn't bother to give chase; he just put his communicator back in his pocket and sighed.

She was always welcomed back home. Maybe she would overcome her guilt and self-pity someday and come back.

Just maybe…

THE END


End file.
